devils angel
by uchiha miyo
Summary: Sakura wakes up one day to find herself with an Inner Sakura. A trusty companion, or a harboring demon? When one certain event happens will she become powerful, or will she be a dangerous to others.


A young woman with long pink hair walked to her empty apartment. She had been alone since her parents were killed, or at least her mother, when she was five. It bothered her less than it might have. They had both always been away on missions, and she had never gotten to know them. They were only strangers to her heart now, and thought about their deaths with a clinical detachment. However, it wasn't always something she was so accepting of.

Back then, when it had just happened, the loss had hit her like the fist of God. It was when she was alone, curled over herself, and weeping over the deaths of her family, that Death Angel approached her. She didn't notice her approach, and it was only when she looked up that she saw a woman with long black hair, a scythe on her back. She knelt down at the girl's side, her hand resting on the dying cherry blossom tree behind the child. She flinched as the woman met her eyes.

"How old are you?" The woman's spoke in a human tongue... but there was something else under it, like a failing motor or gargling bones. Something ancient. Something woman was some form of demon. The girl was sure of it.

"I'm five. Are you going to hurt me, Miss Demon?" Sakura's voice came out hoarse from her crying and the fear she felt from a demon being in front of her.

"How did you know that about me?" The demon became more interested. It wasn't often that a human could see her for what she was without her hints or admission.

"That freak boy, Naruto, has the fox one in him," Sakura said earnestly. She knew, of course. The adults didn't know she knew, but it was obvious to anyone who had heard the stories and grown up with Naruto.

"The Nine-Tail was sealed? I haven't spoken to him in years," The demon thought aloud. She glanced back at the girl.

"Do you fear the power of the Fox, little girl? What if I told you that I am far above him- I am Death Angel, Queen of all upon me, morsel, and despair!" Her golden eye's bore into Sakura's emerald ones, commencing a battle of wills she was sure to win.

That trick, alas, needed two participants, and Sakura was curious. "How did you become so strong?" The girl asked her, out of the blue.

Death Angel was surprised, but far from stumped. Shattering minds was just one game, and she had many she liked to play. She smiled sweetly toward Sakura. "Would you like me to show you?" she asked.

She got her answer when Sakura smiled, andDeath Angel seized the invitation, entering the girl's soul, their essences mingling, the demon becoming real as the girl gaineddegreelessness. Sakura started screaming as she felt the process begin, and when she was found, she still hadn't stopped.

A man with silver hair and a mask on ran towards the girl, lifting her up when he reached her. He cursed to himself and jumped on the rooftops, running toward theHokage's tower. When he arrived, he didn't bother with the secretary and barged straight into the Hokage's personal quarters. TheHokage looked at her, then up at the two ANBU that were standing by his side. He badethem to find two of the mightiest ninja living,Tsunade and Jiraiya. Sakura's screams had dimmed, but not ceased.

"Kakashi, knock her out," the Hokageordered. Kakashi nodded and tapped one of Sakura's pressure points, instantly putting her under.

A week later-

One of those the Hokage had sent for,Tsunade, was a medic, and took the girl into a hospital room to examine her. She finished and walked out of the room pale and shaking. She motioned her compatriots into the room, and took the book that was on the table beside the bed. She flipped open the pages until she stopped at one, she pointed at the symbol of a bloodied skull that had wings coming from behind it.

"That's the symbol of the Demon Queen, isn't it?" the Hokage asked shockly, with a lurching feeling that something grim was coming down the pipe.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Tsunade said after a moment's silence. "It's on her wrist as well." She walked over to Sakura and turned her hand around, pointing to the tattoo. She heard gasps from the three other people in the room.

"She's just like Naruto," Kakashi said harbored no particular fondness for the boy, who contained within him a malevolent power that could twist his lands and reshape the world into a hellscape of death and suffering, but he pitied Naruto, and understood better than many in the village the hero that he was, the being that had played a crucial role in sealing a living nightmare. The thought of Sakura, barely more than a baby herself, becoming a reviled outcast among her own village hurt his heart to consider.

"We can't tell anybody." Jiraiya said he and Kakashi had been thinking along similar lines. They all watched as the girl opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked, even as her eyes widened at the sight of the Hokage, two of the Sannin, and Kakashi, figures of no small prominence.

"You're safe, child. This is a hospital." TheHokage said, sympathy in his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she got off of the bed and bowed to the man.

"Why are you here, sir?" Sakura asked him.

"You have a demon inside of you. We're all a little edgy about it," Kakashi said bluntly.

"I know," Sakura replied, looking him in the eye and surprising the adults again.

"Sakura, what happened?" Tsunade asked.

"How else? I let her," Sakura said, speakinglike she was talking to a bunch of little shock at the celebrity presences was quickly being replaced by the idea that you shouldn't meet your heroes.

"Why?" asked Jiraiya.

"I wanted to become stronger," she said simply.

"Stronger? Is that all?" the Hokage nodded her head.

"If I had been stronger, Mommy would have been okay, and Daddy would be here… and the demon lady can make it so that I'll be stronger than anyone, and nobody else is ever going to have to die 'cept bad guys."

The adults masked their reactions, knowing that objecting would only strengthen her resolve. Jiraiya in particular felt a massive surge of sorrow for the girl, rememberingOrochimaru, who had once been his friend. He had wanted to be stronger too, a perfectly noble goal, that had taken Orochimaru to such a terrible place…

"Can I leave now?" Sakura asked. She looked perfectly fine, and they let her go, hoping that she would stay fine.

Sakura ran from the hospital and ran until she was forcibly stopped by crashing into someone and falling to the floor. She looked at the person to see who ran into her, to find a blonde haired, crystal blue eyed boy staring at her, she saw pain and fear in his eyes. She watched as he flinched away and whispered,"Please don't hurt me." His voice almost brought tears to her eyes.

"Why would I?" She stood up and reached her arm out to help him up.

"Everyone does, I don't know why." He hesitated to take her hand, thinking it was a trick, but took it after a moment. He staredcautiously for a long moment longer, andthen a wide grin spread across his face.

"I'M NARUTO UZAMAKI!" He yelled out, which made Sakura flinch as her eardrums rang. "I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE ONE DAY!" he finished. She giggled and nodded to him.

"I'm Sakura Haruno." She smiled at him, liking him loud and confident more than the scared, fragile boy he was when they had collided. Sakura knew who Naruto was. Everyone did. But it was her first time actually speaking to him.

"Do you want to go grab ramen Sakura-chan?" he asked, smiling. She nodded and Naruto grabbed her arm and dragged herto the ramen stand. She giggled when they got there, and saw an adult ninja therewatching the two of them.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto yelled at him, even though they were almost next to the man.

"Well, hey. Ready for ramen, Naruto?" he asked kindly. Sakura watched as he turned around with a smile on his face, noticing the prominent scar across his nose.

"Can Sakura-chan join?" Naruto asked, loudly but no longer shouting, as he took a seat one space over from the adult ninja. Iruka looked at the girl and smiled.

"You must be Sakura? And if she wants to, she can." He smiled at her, and she smiled back as she got onto the stool.

"I'll pay." Iruka told her, handing her a menu.

"I'll take Miso ramen," She said, still and Naruto had the same. She kept smiling as she watched the two talk about almost nothing, but everything. She bowed her head, and said thanks when her food came, then broke her chopsticks and dug in. She almost spit out her ramen laughing as she saw Naruto inhale his first, second, and third bowl of ramen.

Miyo Uchiha  
~~~ Well I do hope you like it, I know it's only two pages (Not anymore! -Mathias), but I'm working on it… finally, I know it's been about a year, but a lot of things have happened. I would especially like to thank the ones that reviewed on the last one. That was so horribly made... I swear, I even re-read it, and well, to say I was so confused and mad at myself, I almost broke down crying. I felt so horrible, making them read through that mess, I wonder how I even got the good ones. Lol well I really appreciate all of them, even the slightly mean reviews. And if I do have anymore spelling mistakes, I do hope they're not that far off.

CrimsonTsuki: Thank you so much, and so do I, And I love the little kitty symbol at the

Star-Princess14: I hope you like it now, Now that its not that Confussing. Please enjoy, I hope you read this while im still editing the rest of it.

LOv3Hurtz: Thank you so much for loving it, I hope you like the editing.

Kiiga chan: I hope you like it, im splitting it now, so its easier for me to edit lol, And thank you for the Sakura's last name.

XxShai-hime3xX: Thank you, hope you like the new edit.

RandomnessRuler95: Thank you, Hope you as well will like the new one.

DarkShadowSoul: Thank you so much for theAkatsuki spelling check, I really Appreciate it I have added all them to my dictionary on Word. Lol Hope you enjoy!

Leona DragonBlood Aero: Thank you so so soso much I also added all of them to my dictionary, and Yes, thank you for the word of the wise, And it seems I am updating even if its complete, lol hope you enjoy.

Now for the People who either, didn't want to log in, or don't have an account.

Treia: Yes very misspelled, but thank you anyways, I Think its pretty awesome to, hope you like the new one.

DNA: DU? Still don't know what that is….if itsDUH then ok, but idk, lol, and…thanks for telling me, I will keep it in mind.

Well, hope you all so much enjoy, the new story, I will be updating the rest of them, thatwere as confusing as this one.

Edits done by Mathias Cronqvist. See more at www dot MathiasCronqvist dot com.

This guy is amazing isn't he!?


End file.
